In many applications, ascertaining the quality of weld joints is critical to the use and operation of a machine or structure incorporating a welded article. In some instances, x-raying or other nondestructive testing is needed to identify potential flaws within one or more welded joints. However, non-destructive testing can be cumbersome to use, and typically lags the welding process until the inspector arrives to complete the testing. Additionally, it may not be effective for use with all weld joint configurations. Moreover, non-destructive testing does not provide any information about how the weld was completed. In welding applications where identifying waste is vital to producing cost effective parts, non-destructive testing provides no insight into problems like overfill.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional, traditional, and proposed approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such approaches with the subject matter of the present application as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.